


Book Of My Life

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara reflectsInspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Book Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _A drabble today because I was called into work for emergency cover... and I have an infected foot thanks to last week's kamikaze bee, so all I want is an early night Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

I might joke that I am delighted to have the reputation I do. That being an angry woman is some kind of achievement, but I know deep down that it isn’t. 

I can’t even say that my partnership, relationship, or whatever the hell you class it, with Tommy fills me with a warm glow. I mean, sure he is the most important person in my life, but how I’ve acted towards him is not something I should shout about from the rooftops.

One day I might be able to re-read the book of my life without wanting to burn it.


End file.
